(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to platforms for testing various underwater devices and is directed more particularly to a platform assembly which has facility for attachment to a surface vessel and for being lowered beneath the water surface and retained in an underwater position, and which can be moved about in the water similarly to an underwater vehicle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
To obtain an underwater test of a new apparatus, as for example, a sonar receiver, it has been common practice to place the receiver on a submersible vehicle, such as a submarine or an unmanned underwater vehicle, which is able to travel and maneuver underwater. In view of budget restraints, it has become increasingly more difficult to obtain submersibles for the purpose of testing underwater devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for a test platform assembly, which provides facility for underwater testing and which is movable through the water and maneuverable, similar to a submersible, but not requiring a submersible vehicle.